


Don't Speak

by sacklersdoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, No Consent, for part of it, masked Kylo, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklersdoll/pseuds/sacklersdoll
Summary: Kylo Ren returns from a mission and you're walking through the halls. You should be fine, right?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/You, kylo ren x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say a huge thanks to @HQK and @clumsycopy for helping me edit!! I appreciate you guys so much, this is dedicated to you two as well as @badtour for talking with me about a specific part of this story! Please take note of potential triggers in the notes at the end. Enjoy!

You had been called to the cafeteria to take care of a few overflowing bins of trash when you heard large footsteps behind you, echoing off of the walls and rattling through your bones. The steps were familiar, ones that made your heart beat faster. You kept your head down and focused on walking straight to the cafeteria to complete your task but the smell of iron and dirt soon entered your nose, compelling you to look behind to see where it was coming from. 

Kylo Ren had his face covered with his black mask, shrouded with a mystery that you assumed only few had unraveled. Before you could make eye contact with him through the eyepiece of his mask you turned your gaze forward to continue to your destination. A few seconds later your legs stopped moving completely as if they were frozen in time. Something was holding you down to the ground with enough pressure to shatter every bone in your body, about as much pressure as the sudden impact of your head to the wall. You felt the warmth of the blood starting at the middle of your scalp before trickling down the back of your head. Your hands immediately moved to clutch at the wound to try to stop the bleeding but you were still held in place, unable to tend to the wound. The Supreme Leader approached you, flung the door to a utility room open, and threw you inside without a single touch to your body. Feet moving quickly, you scrambled to stand upright but the Force kept you pinned to the floor. He stepped through the doorway, filling up almost the entire frame, and sank down to look at you through his mask. Without a word, he ripped the material of your shirt so that your entire chest was bare. Your nipples almost instantly hardened due to the cold air in the room but you covered them quickly. 

“S-supreme Leader what are you doing?” As you spoke he pulled your arms away, baring your breasts to him like a choice cut of meat. 

“Stop speaking.” His distorted voice vibrated through his mask and into your ears as your stomach dropped. He grabbed a handful of your breast, seams of his leather gloves leaving imprints from his firm grasp. 

“Supre-” Before you can get the whole sentence out, planning on trying to tell him to stop, he had a hand over your mouth. 

“I told you not to talk.” The words were practically growled out. He raised himself off of the ground, ridding himself of his cape and taking his cock out of his pants. Your eyes focused on it, noticing how big it is even in his own massive hand as well as how flushed pink the tip was. It was godly, wrapped in vine-like veins and pulsing at his own touch. As he moved you watched how a drip of precum beaded up at the tip, a pearly fluid that shone bright in the little visibility the room provided. Kylo’s hand reached down and wrapped itself in your hair, pulling you harshly up to your knees. Once you’re stable, he moves his hand to the base of his cock and taps it twice on your lips. 

“Open,” He demanded but you didn’t comply. Too in shock to make a move. He let out an angry sigh and wrapped his hand around your jaw so that his index finger and thumb are pressed hard enough to force your mouth open. Once you understood his demand, your jaw dropped obediently, tongue flattened and dripping with drool. The moment it’s open he shoved his cock into your mouth, pushed all the way to the back of your throat before he pulled back out. You let out a whine at the pain, never having such a thick cock in your mouth before this very moment. 

“Be quiet.” He spoke so low that you could almost hear his true voice rather than the distorted one.

He shoved himself all the way back into your throat, making you gag, noises slipping out between your teeth despite your efforts. All you heard was a growl before he grabbed a bunch of your hair, wrapping it around his fist and fucking your mouth. His cock pushed farther than you can bear, making you bulge with his length and sending a sharp pain through your throat. 

Kylo kept going, harder and faster. His hips snapped rapidly as small grunts poured from his mouth, not loud enough to drown out your needy whines. Pelvis pressed all the way against your nose, you inhaled a mix of smoke and leather, letting it cloud your mind as you finally fell silent. You kept your eyes closed, tears pouring down your face, until you felt something almost snap in your throat. You tried to let out a cry of pain but it was nothing more than a whisper. His cock twitched in your mouth, close to cumming. Kylo threw his head back and slipped out before he let himself go. 

“Finally.” He murmured. You tried to speak, tried to say anything but it came out as a rasp. Every time you tried to make a noise, your throat vibrated with pain. You made the smart choice to stay quiet, sit back on your feet and look up at where his large body looms in front of you. He raised his hands to each side of his mask, pressing something so that the bottom unlocked and moved away from his face. He lifted it off, dropping it to the ground with a thud. 

You were mesmerized by his beauty, large nose placed just below hazel eyes that seemed to look straight through you as if you were nothing but a warm place to put his cock. His dark wavy hair fell forward as he looked down at you, plush lips forming a sentence that you didn’t even hear. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion when you realized that he was speaking, his face turning in anger. He grabbed your wrist and yanked you to your feet, pushing you towards the closest wall and causing you to fall against the cold steel. With your cheek pressed against the hard surface, he rips your pants down to your feet and pushes your legs apart with his own. Cock dripping with precum, he lined himself up with your entrance and slid all the way in to the hilt, splitting you in half on his length. You suffocated the beginning of a noise in your throat, not wanting to bring any more pain than you were already experiencing. You tried to move, tried to get away from his grasp but he held you close against him. Leather clad hands both on your waist, he pushed you down on his length so that there was no way you could leave. His hips jolted up into you, pelvis crashed against your ass as he hit the deepest part of you. So deep that you could feel him in your belly, but it felt so strangely right. You didn’t want to like it, didn’t want it to be happening. But, since it is, might as well enjoy it. Right? 

As your inner conflict raged on, Kylo was wrapping a hand around your throat to pull your head back towards him. He did so, moving your ear directly next to his lips so you could hear each heavy pant and groan. You clenched around him when he bit your earlobe, arching your back into him on pure instinct. 

“Good.” He groaned, voice much different without the distortion of the mask. It was rough, yet somehow angelic to your ears.

It was when he flipped you around to face him that nothing was even close to being angelic anymore. He lifted you up so that your back was pressed against the now slightly warmer steel and lined his cock up to your entrance, dropping you down in an instant. You tried to scream out in agony, only getting more pain back from your damaged vocal chords. Your head fell back, causing the wound in your head to start gushing blood again. Tears streamed down your face at all the pain, sparking what seemed like joy in Kylo’s eyes. He fucked you harder, pulling you down as far as you could possibly go as you continued to cry. Looking down, he saw his cock now covered in a slick red substance. Blood. He had fucked you so hard without any preparation that you were bleeding on his cock. He grit his teeth and moved on, watching the blood allow for easier entrance each time he plunged back in. After a few moments more, he pressed all the way into you, watching the way your stomach bulged before dumping all of his cum into you. He held you there for a moment, making sure he emptied everything into your ruined hole before pulling out and dropping you on the floor. You landed with a thud, similarly to his mask earlier and winced at the pain that shot through your ass. 

Kylo tucked his cock back into his pants, grabbing his cape and mask and returning them to their rightful places on his body. Without a glance, he opened the door and walked out without a worry of you telling anyone. 

Well, it’s not like you could if you wanted to anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo fucks reader so hard her vocal chords snap, reader bleeds from her pussy from getting fucked too hard, and reader suffers head trauma
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed and be sure to visit me on tumblr @sacklersdoll


End file.
